A Day in My Life
by Legally Positive
Summary: Follow Angel and Collins son, Max around on his average day with a few tweaks. Rated T for Voience


**High School Days  
Summery: Follow Angel and Collins son Max around for day.**

I wake up to my CD player playing "Omigod You Guys" from Legally Blonde. Most kids' parents who knew their son was listening to this would think there was something wrong with their kid. But with my parents being gay they're okay with it. And so are the rest of my extended family. I walked down the steps where my mom is normally cooking breakfast. And this morning was no different. Mom was up wearing her flower robe and making french toast. "Morning Max." she says.

"Morning mom." I said with my voice barely audible due to being so sleepy.

"You sleep well?"

"Yeah." Which is lie because stayed up all night thinking of things Austin and Ryan could do me today. Coverstion goes back and forth until I leave for the bus. I wait for bus 5910 to get there at 6:40. I get on to my normal seat where my friend Collin (no this is not my dad) is waiting for me.

"Hey Max." he says.

"Hey Collin." I reply.

"Ready for the next stop to hell?"

"You know my answer." The bus stops and 4 kids get on. 3 boys and 1 girl. 2 of those boys are Austin and Ryan; twin brothers who find pleasure in beating Collin and I up physicaly and mentally.

"Well Well Well. Looks whos here. The faggot and his gay friend." Austin said.

"Yah. You know why he turned out that way Aust. His "Mom", He said putting air quotes around the word mom, and Dad are to busy having sex to teach him the right way to live. Maybe if they taught him how, he wouldn't be kissing Jason under the bleachers."

"Shut the Fuck up Ryan!" I screamed out of anger.

"Oh what ya gona do about it. I bet your parents never taught you what to do either." Austin said in a mocking tone. Then the bus stopped as we arrived at school. "I'll deal with you later." Then Collin and I ran off the bus to the one place free of Austin and Ryan, the girls bathroom.

"I think we're safe now." Collin said.

"Not yet." I say as I hear footsteps.

"I think they went in here." I hear Ryan say.

"We know you're in there faggot!" Austin shouts in the bathroom. Then he pounds on each of the doors and opens them. I the handicap stall he can't he open it so he crawls under the door. "Well hello my friend." Then I remember everything going black. When I wake up I see Collins putting wet paper towels on my head while a girl I recognize as Katie holds my head up.

"Katie? Collin?" I say with my voice weak.

"Oh thank god Max." Katie said. "We thought you might have been killed."

"Wha happened?"

"Austin punched you in the face and then you hit your head on the toilet." Collin said.

"It's time we do something." I say. "I'm tired of being beat up day after day. I wanna be normal again."

" I have a plan. We beat them at their own game." Collin says.

"Kay."

Later that afternoon at the bleachers.

"Max what happened to your head?" My boyfriend Jason asks.

"It's nothing my love." Then we made out like we always did.

"Look what we have here." Ryan said. "2 faggots."

"Ou know what Ryan? I've delt with this for 7 years and you know what? I'm tired of it. So shut the big fucking hell hole in your face or I'm gonna beat you up."

"Oh threating are you? Well take this." Austin said then pulls out gun. THen I swung my leg over the gun and knocked it out of his hands and stomped on it. Then I punched his nose and nuts.

"Maxwell Dummot-Schnard! Detetion NOW!" My Spanish Teacher yelled at me. "You will do no more harm to these boys. What have they done to you?"

"Let's see, he just tried to kill me with that gun down there. He knocked me out this morning at the girls restroom." I was on a roll. "We threw me in the trash last Wednesday, He kicked my privites for kissing another boy. This has been going on since I was 8."

"There's no proof of any of that."

"Yah? Well look at the security cameras in the girls room on the 2nd floor." I said a little too strongly.

"I will not stand to be talked to like that. I'll look at the tapes ad if you're wrong you're supspened. If you're right he's being kicked out." An hour later I was in the pricipal's office with my parents talking to Principal Cleaver.

"Max. I wish you would have told us what was happening." Mom said. "You kept this from us for 7 years. Why?"

"I never thought it would help."

"We'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again. You we're about to be murdered." Principal Cleaver said.

"I just wanna go home and forget about it." I said.

"Well wanna get some ice cream then go home?" Dad said.

"Sounds like a good plan." I said.

My misery was put to an end when Ryan was kicked out of school and Austin was put in juvy for atempted murder. Jason, Collin and I haven't been bugged since.


End file.
